Love Like Iron
by 2swords2
Summary: When Tony travels forward in time into the future, he soon gets shot in the shoulder. When Tony meets his rescuer, he falls head over heels for her. What secrets does the future hold for Tony? Will he ever be able to return back to the correct time? Read to find out! First Avengers fanfic.
1. In the Future

**AN: Hey everybody! This is my first Avengers fanfic, so I hope you like it! It's mostly just Iron Man for now, but some others will come in later. Please read & review, favorite & follow!**

* * *

**Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man**

"Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist. I think I did it JARVIS! I am now able to time travel." I held up the device that now enabled me to time travel. "Let's see if this thing actually works." "Sir, shouldn't you test that on inanimate objects first? Or at least animals?" JARVIS' artificial voice sounded concerned. Pfffft.

"No." I answered defiantly. "If I set this to .0000001, then I should jump forward 10 seconds in time." I turned the dials so that it read .0000001. "Get ready JARVIS." I pushed the button.

I felt a tingle all over my body and then I saw a bright light. It suddenly stopped, and I looked around. I was still in my workshop.

"JARVIS, did it work?" "Yes sir. I believe so. There was a bright light and then you disappeared for 10 seconds, and now you're back."

"I'm a genius!" I praised myself. I celebrated with a drink. Nothing like alcohol to get the juices flowing. "Yes, sir." JARVIS butted into the moment.

"Now let's try more, like 10 minutes."

"Mr. Stark!" I could hear Pepper yell from down the hall with her loud, shrill voice vibrating in my ear drums. I rubbed my temples. "Are you ready for that charity ball tonight? It's in 30 minutes. And try to stay sober. You have an interview with Forbes tomorrow morning at 8. Oh, and there's a call waiting for you from SHIELD."

"Uh huh." I replied half-heartedly, looking busy with the time travel device. She was really getting on my nerves about keeping my schedule as full as possible.

"Let's do 10 hours." I mumbled to JARVIS. "Sir, are you sure that's a good idea?" "It's fine, JARVIS. Don't worry." I started switching the dial to .00001, but Pepper was walking through the door. Without my coffee. That's the fourth time this week.

"Pepper, you're fired." I could care less about her right now.

"What?!" Pepper almost dropped what she was carrying. She shrieked so loud that I almost dropped the time travel device. I fumbled around with it until I held it firmly in my hands.

I sighed. "JARVIS, make sure she leaves." I commanded. "Yes sir." JARVIS sighed.

I gave Pepper a nod as she left, astonished.

"See you in a bit JARVIS." I did a two-finger salute in JARVIS' general... area... as I pushed the glowing white-blue button.

I felt tingly again and the bright light slowly became brighter and brighter.

It's too bad the dial read .1.

10 years.

Shit.

* * *

**Katherine Skye Williams, AKA Kat**

I watched as the guards slowly walked out of the vault room. I breathed silently. One guard punched in a code to close the vault door. 4264766626. The vault door slowly slid closed as the two night guards walked away. When they were out of sight, I silently walked over to the vault while looking behind my shoulder.

My black jumpsuit was hot against my skin, but I remained cool under pressure. I had zipped up the jumpsuit all the way up to my neck so that no one could see my scar. My knee-high black leather boots felt tight against my legs. My long black hair was pulled back into a French braid. I could see my bright blue eyes in the reflection of the shiny metal of the vault door. I slipped on my black gloves.

I tapped in the code into the digital keypad. 4264766626. The vault doors slid open, revealing an array of shiny armored suits built for a single man to operate. The suits were decorated in red and gold, and every single one had a hole in the chest where the ark reactor should be. No matter. I need to get to work quickly.

I tentatively stepped onto the gridded floor. No alarm and no flashing lights. Max did his job well. As usual. I turned around and locked the vault from the inside. I took my gun out from its holster, and shot the digital keypad.

I quickly walked over to the metal suits. I pulled out the hover scanners from the inside of my boots. I activated each one and held them in front of each suit until the scanning began. Once it started, the scanner hovered in the air, as the name implies, and a red light turned on at the top. A blue gridded light started scanning the suits, while the data was being loaded into a memory file back at the base.

I turned my attention over to the computer off to the side of vault room. I waved my hand and the digital projector started up. It asked me for a password. I typed in "iamironman" and then it projected a welcome screen. I inserted a memory card into the side of the computer bar. The smooth, thin metal was cool to the touch. I tapped quickly on files that were essential to the company's survival. Once I had opened all the necessary files, I coded in a series of numbers that responded to the virus in the memory card. If anyone attempted to open any file, the data would be sent to the base permanently and the file would become corrupted on the computer. If anyone takes out the memory card, it immediately sends the files to the base and the memory card self-destructs.

My comm beeped twice, signaling that there was a call waiting. I tapped on the call that was off to the right of my vision. At a young age, everyone has a communicator implanted into their brain, making communication, displaying information, and finding locations easier. "What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Hey Kat, it's Rex. Are you ready?" I quickly looked at the scanners. "No," I replied, "I need at least another minute." "Alright. I'll start setting up." I paged Max. "Hey, Max, is the hoverbike ready to go?" "Yup, it's down on the corner of 5th." "Thanks Max." I slid the calls out the way.

I looked back at the computer. I searched even deeper for any more files that could be useful. I saw an icon labeled "Solitaire" with a picture of an Ace of Spades. Odd. Solitaire is a lost card game since decks of cards are no longer produced nor are card games played. Unless illegally.

I tapped the icon. Nothing popped up, but I could hear the sliding of metal behind me. I put the computer down, and pulled out my gun. I turned around as a tall cylinder rose before me. Steam hissed as a door slid away in front. It revealed another suit.

It looked more high tech and efficient than any other suit in the room. I called Rex. "Hey Rex, there's another suit in here. What do I do?" "Do you have another scanner?" Rex replied. "No, we didn't account for another suit." "Max, how long do we have?" I turned my comm to three-way. "About 2 minutes until patrol comes back around. You'll have less when the explosives go off." Max replied. "Alright, so what do I do with the extra suit?" "Your only other option is to take it with you." Rex added. "It's too big for me to carry." "Can you collapse it down?" Max asked. "I can try." I replied.

I took a step forward. There wasn't a button or a switch that I could see. "Command: collapse." I tried ordering the suit to collapse down. Nothing happened.

After trying several versions of the same command, I finally knew what to say. "JARVIS, collapse suit." The suit moved and morphed into a standard size briefcase. I picked it up by the handle. It was pretty heavy but I could manage. When I picked it up, the scanners beeped twice, signaling that the data was sent, and then exploded in a small burst of fire.

"Rex, Max, I got it down to size. The scans are complete. Rex, go ahead." I commanded. "15 seconds to blow." Rex replied.

I walked over to the farthest corner from the east wall of the vault, where I was the most protected. I took out my gun and reloaded it. I knelt down with the briefcase in front of me. I could hear Rex's rhythmic voice counting down. "5...4...3...2...1." BOOM!

* * *

**Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man**

After the bright light was gone, I could finally see where I was. I was in the middle of a small alleyway. I didn't see anyone, but I could hear police sirens and saw lights flashing in the distance. I walked to the end of the alley, and made sure I didn't drop the time travel device.

I heard guns click, so I walked (more like tripped) out of the alley onto the sidewalk to see what was going on.

Shit.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it... It'll get better, I swear. Anywho, expect more soon.**


	2. In the Present

**AN: So here's the second chapter... Ya I know it's short but I cut it off from the third chapter, which is waaaaay looooong. I might even post it later today or tomorrow. I hope you like this one. R&R**

* * *

**Fury POV**

"Tony! Tony!" I yelled out into the empty house. There was no reply. I quickly went down the stairs into Tony's workroom, but found it empty.

"Pepper?" I called out for Tony's assistant. "Miss Pepper Pots is no longer employed to Mr. Stark." JARVIS' voice replied to my question. "Do you know where Tony is?" I asked as I looked through blueprints and file papers on Tony's desk. "Mr. Stark time traveled into the future." JARVIS replied bluntly. "Time travel? How far into the future?" I asked, annoyed.

"Supposedly 10 hours, but it's been 13 hours and 47 minutes since he left."

I sighed. "So does that mean he's missing?" "Yes, I suppose it does."

I held my head in my hands. "Tony... what did you do?" I muttered under my breath.

I took out my cell phone and dialed Agent Katherine Williams. When she picked up, I took a deep breath and spoke. "We have an emergency. Come to headquarters immediately." I hung up and put my phone away. What a great way to start her 18th birthday, I thought. _It could go either way. But she's an official agent now... It's a good case to start her off with._

I smiled as I left for headquarters.

* * *

**AN: So that's it! Please review and keep up my self esteem for this story! THX!**


	3. In the Past

**AN: ****Oh my God! This is the longest chapter I have ever done in my life! I hope you guys like it!**

******A special thanks shout out to Lover's Rebirth for helping me! ;)**

* * *

**Katherine Skye Williams AKA Kat**

I emerged from the rubble with the briefcase and my gun. Alarms were now sounding. The other suits were torn to pieces and a few were sparking where electrical wires were broken. There was a large gaping hole where Rex set the explosives. I looked to the left and saw Rex waiting for me on the other side of the wall.

"Rex, let's go." I walked over the chunks of metal and stone towards Rex.

"A 'hello' would be nice." Rex sarcastically complained. "Oh please, I saw you not even 10 minutes ago." I pushed past him and peered around the corner of a hallway. I silently moved forward until we reached the main service elevator.

"Ready?" I asked. "Far more than you'll ever be!" Rex wrenched the elevator doors open. "Shall we put that to the test?" I patted Rex's cheek and stepped forward.

I jumped down from beam to beam, slid under beams, and squeezed in between beams. I finally landed on top of the elevator, which was currently on the first floor. Rex came down next to me. "I stand corrected." He smiled. "Let's go. We have 1 minute." I jumped off and flipped and landed softly on the support beam for the second floor elevator door. Rex came down and pulled open the doors. I slipped through and put the suit briefcase down so I could hold the door open for Rex.

Rex slipped by me and tried to pick up the briefcase. I was faster and grabbed the briefcase first. "Nuh uh, not on my watch." "Kat, behind you!" Rex warned me. Guards were spilling out by the dozens, each one armed with a gun.

He pulled out his gun and started shooting at guards that were coming around the corner. I turned around and began firing as well. "Let's get out of here." Rex turned so we were back to back. We moved through the second floor until we came upon the grand stairwell that led down the first floor, and moved down the stairs while still firing at the guards.

"You need to go now! Get that suit back to base and I'll meet you there." Rex commanded me to go. "Can you handle this?" I asked, shooting a guard on the stairwell, causing him to fall to his death below. "Yeah go, I got this." Rex nodded.

I ran out through the front door, dodging my way through the hail of bullets. I turned left and ran to the end of the block. I turned the corner and smoothed down my hair and nodded to a pair of workers leaning on a street lamp. I kept walking briskly and with purpose until I reached the corner of 5th Avenue.

There was the hover bike, parked right where Max said it would be. I secured the briefcase in the cargo hold of the bike, pulled out the helmet from the cargo hold and put it on. I started the bike and headed off into the night, away from all the alarms.

After a minute or two, the sounds of police sirens were screeching behind me. Soon, police vehicles came into view, and I knew I needed to get away. I tried to lose them, but they stayed behind me. They were gaining on me. I took a sharp turn onto a side street, causing a few police officers to crash into each other.

I could see more police officers up ahead. I was trapped. The front row of police aimed their guns at me. Behind me, police moved forward with their guns out as well. I knew this was the end.

Suddenly a man stumbled out of an alleyway about 30 feet in front of me. He had dark hair that was slicked back and couldn't have been older than 29. He was wearing a tight-fitting t-shirt with jeans and a pair of hybrid of sneakers and dress shoes. He was holding on tightly to something in his hands.

He tried to slowly cross the street to the other side, holding up one hand as if to say "I'm innocent, so just let me through." Then the police in front of me starting shooting at him.

He got hit in his left shoulder and cried out in pain.

I revved up the bike and sped forward. I grabbed the man around the waist and sat him down behind me on the bike. He was now writhing in pain and bleeding on me.

I turn around sharply and heading towards the alley the man came out of. I followed through the alley and pulled out on a side street. I avoided the police by taking every side street, alleyway, and service roads I could think of, and after 10 blocks, they lost my tail.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Three minutes later, I arrived at the base.

I was barraged with questions about the man I had brought, but I still had questions myself.

"I need Angie to help me stitch him up. Someone get Angie!" I yelled to an agent who left in search of Angie. "Get a gurney out and prep an operation room." I yelled out to another agent. That agent ran off.

Angie came running up behind me with a gurney as I was helping the man to his feet. "Hey Kitty Kat, what's happenin'?" Angie used her nickname for me as she helped move the man onto the gurney. "Oh, ya know, hangin' with my best friend and stitchin' up a guy with a shot shoulder. Same ol' really."

"Is that so? Hm..." Angie winked at me as we pushed the gurney to one of our operating rooms. The operating room was equipped with whatever we would ever need for any kind of operation: heart monitor, anesthesia, scalpels, and the like. We quickly pulled on scrubs and gloves and Angie cut off the sleeve of the man's t-shirt.

"Angie, can you hook him up to an IV and administer anesthesia and pain killers?" Angie nodded and got it done.

Angie turned to the man. "Can you count backwards from 10 for me?" She supported his head as he counted down. He only got to 8 when he slipped under. "Ready?" Angie asked me.

I looked closer at the man's face. He looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Angie shook me out of my trance. "Honey, are you ready for this?" I nodded. "Yeah, sorry. Can you hand me the scalpel?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After 30 minutes had passed, we finished and stitched the man up. The bullet had missed bone, but just barely scraped his muscle. It was pretty much a flesh wound. It would take a few days, but he would heal.

I debated with Rex, Max, and Angie whether to put him in a holding cell or let him stay in a recovery room. We ended up going with a recovery room with an armed guard posted outside the door.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once morning rolled around, the man was waking up. I finally had a chance to get a good look at him. He had brown eyes and short dark brown hair that was loosely slicked back. He kind of had a mustache and beard stubble combo going was quite muscular and tall, but I could take him if I needed to. I set down a small tray with a little bit of food and a glass of water on it on the table beside the bed. I leaned on the wall and watched until he ate everything.

I took the tray and set it back on the table. I pulled up a chair that was resting in the corner of the roomand sat next to the bed. "My name is Agent Katherine Williams. Now I'm going to ask you a few question and you will answer them. Can you do that for me?" The man nodded and looked deep into my eyes.

"Name?" I asked.

"Tony Stark."

"Liar!" I stood up, my eyes burning with rage. He has the _nerve_ to say he's Tony Stark after I saved him?!

"And just how could I be lying? Check my driver's license."

I remembered that Angie had collected the man's personal items and placed them in a box. She told me that she put the box in the man's recovery room.

I found the box and walked over to it. I pulled out his wallet and found the driver's license. It said Tony Stark. I knocked on the door and handed the driver's license to the guard. "Give this to Max and tell him to find out if this is real. Where is was made, who made it, I don't care, I just need to know." The guard nodded and handed me his gun. He ran off down the hall. I clipped the gun in its holster to my belt.

"Satisfied?" The man asked as I closed the door.

"No." I replied bluntly.

"Then how can I prove it to you, sweetheart?" The man situated himself in the bed so he could see me. "I don't think you can." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well I believe I know how."

"Try me."

The man reached for the edge of his t-shirt. He struggled to take it off without hurting his shoulder. When he did get it off, I finally saw my proof.

The ark reactor.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Max knocked on the door 2 minutes later, but I refused to let him see what was going on. I cracked open the door, quickly slid between the small opening in the door, and closed the door behind me.

"This license is real, and the blood sample we took came back positive to Tony Stark." Max stated. Max then asked why I was sending him a blood sample and a driver's license of Tony Stark, so I told him that I was working on that cold case. Max gave me a funny look, but I brushed it off. Then, I thanked him, went back inside the room, and locked the door.

"How is this possible?" I said to no one in particular as I paced around the recovery room.

"How is what possible?" The man asked.

* * *

**Tony Stark AKA Iron Man**

"How is this possible?" Katherine asked to no one in particular as she paced around the room.

"How is what possible?" I asked, starting to get concerned.

"How can you be Tony Stark if he's been dead for 10 years?" Katherine put her hands on her hips and stared right through me.

Shit.

* * *

**Katherine Skye Williams AKA Kat**

I saw the look on Tony's face.

When I left the room, the guard came back at the same time. I met with Rex, Angie, and Max. They couldn't believe it either. We were all stunned and speechless.

I delivered Tony's lunch and dinner in silence. He didn't talk either.

I decided to think on what to do. I went to bed, feeling uneasy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning I came to Tony's room with his breakfast, as well as medical supplies to change his bandages. He was already awake. I set the tray down on the table beside his bed and walked to the wall to watch him eat.

Once Tony had finished his breakfast, I picked up the medical supplies I had brought in with me and walked over to Tony's bed.

"Take your shirt off. I need to change your bandages." I ordered.

"Alright, alright! No need to be pushy!" Tony pulled his shirt off.

I pulled out the scissors and cut the bandages off of his shoulder. I peel them away layer by layer until I got down to the stitches I wrapped fresh bandages around Tony's shoulder.

When I was done, I looked up at Tony. He was staring at me. I pulled back. "What?" I asked, annoyed. "Nothing..." Tony replied, smiling to himself. I rolled my eyes.

I got up, left the room, and came back with what Tony was carrying when he got shot.

"What is this?" I asked, holding out the box-shaped thing with wires poking out and a blue-white glowing circle in the middle of it all.

"That, sweetheart, is what got me here. It's a time travel device." Tony replied. "Really? A time travel device? Fascinating." I gave Tony the time travel device to inspect for any broken parts.

"Satisfied?" I asked, copying what Tony did to me earlier. Tony laughed. "Yes, actually."

I smiled. "Whoa! She's smiling! She's actually smiling!" Tony announced to no one. I laughed.

"So Tony, how does it feel to be resurrected from the dead?" I asked sitting down on the corner of his bed. "Very... interesting." Tony smiled.

"So that thing let you travel through time?" I asked pointed at the thing Tony was holding. "Yeah. I was aiming for 10 hours, but I ended up traveling 10 years in the future." Tony turned the device around to show me a dial that displayed a set of numbers.

"Well I hate to leave so suddenly, but I have a meeting I can't miss. I'll come back at lunch?" I offered. "Sure, sweetheart."

"Kat. I go by Kat." I smiled as I left. Tony chuckled.

* * *

**Tony Stark AKA Iron Man**

Long after Katherine, or should I say Kat, left, all I could think about was her.

Her eyes, her hair, and the way she talked. She was feisty, but I liked that.

But the one thing that bothered me was that no matter how hot it was, she always had that jumpsuit on that covered her all the way to her neck. I wonder what she was hiding.

As I looked around my room, I could see that everything was more high-tech than the world I left. When I did have the chance to see the computers that Kat used, the computers were so compact and small. They were just a small, thin, and lightweight bar of metal that projected a touch screen for a person to use. It seemed like a rarity to use paper. Everything seemed to be automated.

I even remember when Kat rescued me when I was shot. What were we riding? It seemed to be a motorcycle of sorts, but there were no wheels, nor did it touch the ground.

What strange place have I walked into?

* * *

**Katherine Skye Williams AKA Kat**

"So have you identified the man you brought in yet?" Fury asked me. "Not yet. DNA check is hitting a few bumps." I lied. "Can you at least interview him?" Fury pressed on. "Angie says not to. Too much blood loss." I lied again, grateful that Angie wasn't here. "Alright. I'll give you another week." Fury relented. I thanked him and left the meeting. I can't tell anyone else that it was Tony.

Fury closed the case about finding Tony, and I wasn't about to reopen it right now.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tony started physical therapy today. The physician slowly stretched and rotated his arm until Tony motioned to stop. He made good progress today.

Soon he'll fully heal and run back into the world. What a mess that will be.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I went to the shooting range that night._ Bang. Bang. Bang._ All of them were bull's eyes. I sighed. I was wearing my favorite black t-shirt with training shorts. I was sweating from running on the treadmill for over 30 minutes. Tonight was my work out night.

"Can't sleep?" A male voiced asked. "Yeah. Just trying to relieve stress." I replied, looking at the male figure. Captain America AKA Steve Rogers. "You know what always helps me?" Steve asked me. I cocked my head, waiting for a response. "Boxing."

I smiled. Steve and I used to box late on Friday nights. But they were never a date and I made that strictly clear.

Steve held open the door for me as we moved to the other training room, where we prepared for a boxing match. I kicked my shoes off and found athlete's tape, which I wrapped around my wrists and hands. Steve put on some trainers' gloves, which were hanging on a hook on the wall, for me to hit. I didn't put any gloves on.

We stepped into the boxing ring and Steve motioned for me to start.I punched for my life. I don't know why I was so angry, but I just was. Soon, I began to think about the past days' events.

_How did Tony Stark reappear after being dead or missing for ten years? Why now? Why did he choose to reappear right when I'm stealing his suits and blueprints in the Stark Industries facility? Why is this happening to me? Oh my God! Am I starting to like Tony? This is... Ah! I don't even know how I feel about this!_

"AH!" I yelled as I roundhouse kicked Steve in the chest. I finally snapped to my senses. "Oh my God! Steve! Are you alright? I'm so sorry." I leaned down to help him up.

"No, no. I'm fine! Honest! It's more of a slap for me." Steve replied, dismissing any grudge against me. I relaxed.

We both decided that was enough for the night and headed to our respective quarters. "See you later." Steve said quietly as he entered his room. I waved and continued down the hall.

Once I got into my room, I quietly moved into my bathroom. I looked in the mirror above the sink. Wow, I look tired. I opened my medicine cabinet. My eyes went straight to the only pill bottle. I took the bottle, opened it, and tapped out two pills onto the palm of my hand.

I popped the pills in my mouth and washed them down with a gulp of water. Instantly, my chest lifted and my heart felt better. I stood a little taller.

I climbed into my bed and fell asleep under the soft blankets. I had flashbacks on what got me here.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_20 years ago, I was 7. I was walking down a street in NYC with my father. Suddenly, two men in black suits came up to my father and pulled us over into an alley way._

_"Where is it, Williams?" The first man asked. "You promised you'd be done today..." The second man threatened. "I thought it was next month!" My father started to protest._

_The men pulled guns from inside their coat pockets and stepped forward. I hid behind my father. "Our boss doesn't like to be kept waiting..." The first man taunted. He took another step forward. "I can get it to you by next week, I swear!" My father reasoned._

_"We're not sure that will work for our boss..." The second man started. "Hey Johnston! Do you think he'll work faster if we take the girl?" The second man snickered. I whimpered and clung on to my father. The first man circled around my father and lunged for me. The second man held my father back and the first man gripped me tightly as I tried to wriggle out of his grip. It didn't work. "Daddy!" I cried out. "It's okay, Baby. Be strong for me. Everything will be alright." My father tried to comfort me but I only started to cry silently._

_A third man came up to the four of us. "Well this is a real shame." The third man reached for something in his coat pocket. "You have such a brilliant mind, Williams. I will miss you." The third man pulled a needle out of his pocket. He flicked it three times to make sure the strange black liquid didn't have any bubbles. He walked over to me. "Your daughter is so sweet. So sad that she won't make it." The man held my face still as I tried to reach for my father. "Daddy!" I cried more anxiously. "It's okay, Baby! Be strong!" My father encouraged._

_The man holding my father held a gun to my father's temple. "Not another word." The man threatened. "Now. Where. Is. It?" The third man asked forcefully as the needle inched closer to my skin. "I-I don't have it." My father whispered. "That doesn't sit well with our boss. You broke your contract and now you will have to pay." The third man touched the tip of the needle to the skin right below my left collar bone._

_"NO! Please don't! I-I can make another! I can get it to you in a week!" My father tried reasoning one last time. "No can do. It's too late for that." The third man replied._

_The first man held me tighter as the third man injected the needle into me. I cried out once more. "Daddy..." "It's okay, Baby! Be strong!"_

_"Gentlemen, our work here is done. Now clean up! Our boss doesn't like loose ends. Kill Williams, leave the girl. She'll die soon enough." The third man ordered. He let my head go and walked out of the alley way. "Baby! I love you, Baby! Be strong, Baby! It'll be okay! I love you!" My father tried one last time to soothe me._

_The second man who was holding back my father pulled the trigger and blood exploded everywhere. The man stepped back and my father fell on his side, dead. "Daddy!" I cried out. The first man let go of me and I raced over to my father's body. I immediately felt weak and I collapsed next to my father. I started crying as the two other men left._

_"Daddy, come back..." I whispered._

_I looked down at myself. I could see black grid lines spreading over my chest and my left arm and up my neck. The black was slowly inching towards my heart. "Help me!" I tried to yell, but my throat was scratchy and dry. I could feel the life being sucked out of me._

_I heard three loud gunshots. A couple of people screaming._

_Suddenly, men in blue uniforms that were led by an African-American man wearing black came running into the alley. "Come on, sweetheart. We're the good guys, and the bad guys are gone. I'm a friend of your dad." The leader came up to me and convinced me to go with him. I nodded and the man picked me up and held me close._

_"My name is Nick Fury. What's yours?" The man asked me as he ran down the street and placed me in the car. He sat next to me and ordered the driver to go to some special hospital. "Katherine..." I said quietly. "Well Katherine, we're going to go get you fixed up."_

_A few moments later we arrived at the hospital, Fury took me inside and set me down on a white table and doctors surrounded me._

_I was feeling very weak now. I looked at Fury and he nodded. I laid down and closed my eyes._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_I woke up in a white room in a white bed. I looked down at myself and saw the black grid lines but they weren't spreading and they didn't touch my heart. They covered most of my chest, my left arm, and part of my neck._

_My arm was attached to a drip and fluids were steadily dripping down. My head hurt but that didn't stop me from sitting up in the bed. I could now see Fury sitting in a chair in the corner of the room._

_"Oh, you're awake. Is it alright if I ask you a few questions?" Fury asked politely. I nodded. "Could I have your full name?" Fury asked as he opened a file filled with papers. "Katherine Skye Williams. That's Katherine with a 'K' and Skye is spelled S-k-y-e. But everyone calls me Kat, you know, like the animal?" I said quickly and quietly. Fury nodded. "How old are you?" "7 and a half." I replied confidently. Fury sighed. "Do you know what your Father was making?"_

_I scrunched my brows, trying to think of anything that he might have said recently. I shook my head. "Do you know who those mean men were working for?" I shook my head again. "Do you know what they put in you?" I shook my head once more. "It's a poison, something that made you very, very sick. You need to stay here for a few days, and then when you go home, you need to take a few pills every day." Fury explained._

_"If you just wait here, I will go call your mother and tell her that you're alright." Fury stood up to leave._

_"I don't have a mommy." I said quietly. Fury stopped dead in his tracks. "I'm so sorry. Do you have anyone else you can stay with?" Fury turned and knelt by my bed. I slowly shook my head. "Then you can stay here with us." I slowly nodded my head. Fury rubbed my arm and stood up to leave._

_"Excuse me, sir." I said quietly and politely. Fury turned. "Are you a pirate?" I asked pointing to my eye, implying about his eye patch. "Oh no, far from it." Fury smiled as he left the room. I smiled to myself._

_~~~10 years later~~~_

_I sat outside my favorite cafe, while drinking some coffee. I was wearing dark jeans and my favorite black t-shirt. I was wearing the black boots that Fury gave me for my sweet 16th, and my leather jacket was hanging off the back of my chair, along with my bag. I pulled out a pill bottle from my bag and popped two pills into my mouth. I swallowed them down with some coffee._

_I looked down at my arm. The only grid lines I could see were faded to a dull gray and only just peaked of my t-shirt sleeve. My neck was grid line free, but my chest still had some grid lines. Nevertheless, every day was better than the last._

_It was my 18th birthday, and as far as I knew, they were going to throw a surprise party for me back at headquarters. I wonder what will happen if I don't even show up to my own party._

_My SHIELD cell phone rang and I picked it up. "We have an emergency. Come to headquarters immediately." I hung up and picked up my things. I sighed. I guess I'm going to my party after all._

_A few minutes later, I arrived at SHIELD headquarters. I walked into the conference room and was actually surprised._

_A few of my close friends who were agents sat around the table, with Fury at the head. Agent Maria Hill was there, as well as other high-up agents. A cake was in the middle of the table with a single lit candle in the center. Plates, forks, and napkins were off to the side of the table, with a knife to cut the cake._

_"Aw, you shouldn't have!" I sat at the only open seat. I blew out the candle. "What did you wish for?" Agent Maria Hill asked. "I can't tell you otherwise it won't come true." I replied slyly._

_"I have an announcement to make." Fury stood up as I was cutting the cake. "I went to go meet with Stark since he didn't reply to my call, only to find that he time traveled into the future."_

_I listened intently to what Fury was saying while I served slices of cake to everyone, including myself. "So is he missing or what?" I asked, annoyed._

_"Yes." Fury sighed and sat back down. "Agent Williams," Fury called out to me. I looked up from the delicious piece of cake I was about to eat. "You will take the lead on this. I have assembled a team of three other agents for you. You will report to me about this, and if I'm not available, you can talk to Agent Hill." Fury nodded towards her. Fury slid the case file towards me on the computer. It was very small at the moment._

_"This meeting is over." Fury stood up as everyone left. I stayed seated while reading over the case. There wasn't much to it. I ate a piece of cake._

_"Agent Williams." Fury snapped me out of my trance. I looked up. "You will find Tony Stark." It wasn't a question. "Yes sir." I replied, closing the file. "Be careful. With Stark gone, we believe that his company will be taken over by new and emerging engineers, scientists, and politicians looking for power. You need to find Stark before Stark Industries gets taken over." Fury warned me. "Yes sir." I replied._

_I stood up and left. I went that afternoon to go meet with my new team and debrief them. I was assigned Agents Rex and Max Walker, who were brothers, and Agent Angelica Miller. Rex is my right hand man and is out in the field, Max is the expert hacker and computer specialist, and Angelica, or Angie, is my behind the scenes and undercover operative._

_All three of them were on board with this mission, so we immediately got to work._

_~~~5 years later~~~_

_"That's it! I've exhausted every bone in my body and still no sign of Stark!" I huffed and flopped down in my chair. We were in the same conference room where this whole case started. I had a staff meeting with Rex, Max, and Angie. Fury was there as well._

_"Well I hate to rain on the parade, but I have even worse news." Fury stood and turned the television on which was sitting on a stand in the corner of the room._

_"And in other news, Stark Industries is now under the complete control of an unknown scientist following the disappearance of Tony Stark, the previous owner of Stark Industries." A news anchor reported. Fury shut the television off._

_"I'm sorry, but I need to close this case." Fury sighed and sat back down. "5 years is a long time to be working on this, and I feel that you've done your best to find Tony Stark." Fury commemorated my efforts._

_"Our attention now turns to Stark Industries. We need to infiltrate it and find out what they're doing in there. Your main objective is to steal blueprints, files, anything that could stall the company. Or even cripple the company." Fury gave us new directions. "Yes sir." I replied._

_"Are you all up to it?" I turned and asked my team._

_"We're all behind you, Kat." Angie answered for everyone. Rex and Max nodded._

_"Let's begin." I turned back to the table and opened the file._

* * *

**AN: So I hope this was good. Since it's so looooong, I might not have caught everything :/.**

**Anyways, please PLEASE review, favorite, and follow! It would mean the world to me! 3**

**Not sure when I can update again! Sorry! :/**


	4. Anger & Apologies

**AN: Sorry for the long wait people, but I felt a bit uninspired lately. I could use your support, so please please please R&R! Thank you!**

* * *

**Katherine Skye Williams AKA Kat**

I woke up the next morning feeling more tired than when I fell asleep. I washed my face, changed into my jumpsuit, and popped one pill into my mouth. I felt good enough today, so I decided to not take the other pill.

There was a knocking at my door. I slowly walked towards the door and opened it.

Tony Stark was standing there with a smirk on his face. "What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well I was getting lonely and bored, so I decided to pay you a visit." Tony pushed past me into my room. "Nice place you got here. Ever thought of putting a mini bar right there?" Tony walked around my small living area and pointed to the area between my desk and my dresser.

"Did you actually come here for something or did you just come to redecorate my room?" I crossed my arms.

"I found out that Stark Industries is now under the control of some scientist and you didn't bother to tell me." Tony replied, accusing me.

"I was going to tell you today." I replied in self-defense.

Tony gave me a 'yeah right' look and continued talking. "I need to get Stark Industries back, but I need your help."

"Can't you just time travel back to your normal time?" I offered the simplest idea.

"That's the thing." Tony sat down in the chair at my desk and faced me. "I used up all the power in the device to get here, and now I need power to get back. I wasn't planning to travel 10 years into the future." Tony explained.

"So what you're asking is to get back control of Stark Industries?" I put all the pieces together.

"Exactly." Tony sighed, glad that I understood his plan.

"No can do, Tony. Everyone thinks you're dead." I sat at the end of my small couch, which was up against the wall opposite of my desk, giving me a clear view of Tony.

"Well I can just go out and say that I wasn't dead and that I was just hiding!" Tony proposed.

"Tony, you can't. It's not that simple. Everyone on Earth thinks you're dead, so we mourned the loss of a great engineer and inventor. You can't just waltz out and say you're alive." I turned and faced away from Tony.

"You think I'm a great engineer and inventor?" Tony stood up, cocking his head to one side, smirking.

I snapped when Tony got on my last nerve. "Is that all you can think about? Yourself?! You're such a narcissist! All you care about is yourself and making sure that everyone likes you. You would just spend the whole day in your lab making another Iron Man suit. When you disappeared, Director Fury assigned me to your case to find you. After five years, my team and I still couldn't pinpoint your location. Do you know what happened? Fury gave up! HE. GAVE. UP! Do you know what I did? Do you even know?!" I stood up as I was saying this and walked straight up to Tony's face.

"What did you do?" Tony used a calmer tone to ease me down.

"I kept looking for you! I would stay up all night trying to locate where you were. Hell, Tony, I even went to your funeral! Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, Dr. Banner, Steve, and even Thor came, too. And straight after the funeral, I went to your lab where I thought you could be. Imagine my disappointment. Just imagine. For once, put yourself in someone else's shoes. See how they feel. Stop thinking about yourself for once and watch the world not revolve around you. Sometimes Tony..." I slowed down and took a deep breath. "Sometimes I wish that you weren't Iron Man and you weren't Tony Stark. You would be just Tony. And I'm sure you would be a really nice guy... But that's not reality is it?" I turned away from Tony and walked towards my door. I opened it and waited for Tony to walk out.

"Have a good day, Mr. Stark." I urged Tony to leave.

"I guess I'll be on my way." Tony walked out of my room with his dignity in tatters and his ego bruised.

When Tony left, I shut my door and locked it. I sat back down on the couch with the conversation replying over and over again in my head. Ugh, I was such a bitch! Why did I blow my head like that? Maybe I could make it up to Tony. I thought to myself.

After an hour of mulling these thought over, I picked myself up and walked over to my closet. Beneath the clothes and piles of shoes, I pulled out the Iron Man suit that was still collapsed into a briefcase. I held the handle tightly, and made my way to Tony's room.

* * *

I walked up to the door of Tony's room. I hesitantly knocked.

"Who is it?" Tony voice rang out. It didn't sound distressed at all, so I relaxed a bit.

"It's Kat." I announced.

I could hear footsteps within Tony's room. The door opened and Tony spoke first. "What do you want?"

I sighed. "To apologize." Tony looked taken aback. He stood stunned for a moment but eventually let me in.

I took a deep breath. "Listen, Tony. I'm sorry for what I said. I was just angry and I took it out on the first person I saw, who was sadly you. Tony-"

Tony held up his hand and stopped me short. "Don't worry, I understand. I just put you on edge, and I'm sorry."

I paused for a moment. "Tony. Did you just apologize to me?" I smirked.

"I guess I did. Would you like me to take it back?" Tony chuckled.

"No, no. That's fine." I walked over to Tony's bed and put the suit briefcase down on it. "I brought you something." I turned and smiled at Tony.

"A present? For me?" Tony's eyes glittered as he stepped towards the bed.

"Yes. It's an Iron Man suit that I saved from Stark Industries." I replied.

Tony touched it. "Aw. You shouldn't have."

"Would you like me to take it back?" I smirked and put one hand on my hip.

Tony laughed. "No, but thank you." Tony quickly hugged me as I stood there awkwardly.

"JARVIS, let's take this suit on a test drive." Tony turned away from me and back towards the briefcase-sized suit.

"Uh, no JARVIS." I spoke over Tony. "What are you going to do, Tony? Put the suit on and blast out of the roof? There are at least 10 floors above us." I argued.

"Is there anywhere else we could go?" Tony wondered.

I stood for a moment, thinking. "Your house in Malibu?" I offered, shrugging.

"I still own it?" Tony eyebrows scrunched together.

"Well, not you specifically. SHIELD, actually. Well, me." I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"You bought my house in Malibu? You probably couldn't even afford it!" Tony laughed.

"Fury chipped in, but I paid for two-thirds of the house." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I only bought it so I could investigate your disappearance further." I reasoned.

"Right. Sure." Tony rolled his eyes.

"So do you want to go there and test drive or not?" I added attitude into my voice.

"Yes, fine." Tony relented and grabbed a coat that was hanging off a chair. "Let's go."

I grabbed the briefcase and followed Tony out of the door.

* * *

**AN: Well there is definitely more to follow, so please stick around! Please review and favorite and follow!**


End file.
